Eberron
Spinning through the endless void is a magnificent world, a sphere of great beauty and sinister darkness. Girdled by a golden band of sparkling dust and ornamented by twelve moons, the brilliant orb is infused with great magic, peopled by a vast array of creatures, and teeming with life. The world is divided into three parts, one for each of the progenitor dragons whose bodies form the universe. Cosmology of Eberron Siberys: The Dragon Above The Dragon Above encompasses the heavens and all they contain. Flashes of color, streaks of light, and strange blossoms in the dark of night excite the imagination of the world’s inhabitants. Crossing the dome of the world is the Ring of Siberys, a wide swath of golden dust stretching from one horizon to the next. During the day, the Ring is faint; at night, it is a brilliant belt of scintillating specks weaving through the heavens. Twelve moons hang like jewels in the night sky, some huge, others small and distant, and a few mere pinpricks of light, scarcely able to be seen with the naked eye. Each moon moves through its phases, waxing and waning in its own time. Farther out lie the stars, silent guardians of the greatest mysteries. Dragons and mortals alike gather these distant lights into constellations, making of them gods, omens, and portents of events to come. Finally, beyond even the stars, lie the farthest reaches of the Dragon Above: the endless expanse of the Astral Sea. Khyber: The Dragon Below Khyber, the Dragon Below, embodies the Underdark, an endless labyrinth spreading below the world. Narrow passages worm through earth and stone, opening onto echoing chambers and bottomless pits.In the silence lie sunken cities, reclaimed by the earth and undisturbed for millennia. In the depths, seas of molten rock crash against melting walls, spewing poisonous gas and deadly eruptions. But although Khyber is dangerous and unforgiving, it too has life. The depths are home to strange beings—undead thralls sacrificed to unspeakable entities, hordes of monstrous beasts hungry for flesh. Nightmares are given form here, remnants from times and wars long past. Still, for those who brave its depths, great rewards await. Certain caverns in Khyber contain pathways into the ultimate depths of the Dragon Below, the infinite vastness of the Elemental Chaos. Eberron: The Dragon Between Poised between the splendor of the Dragon Above and the horrors of the Dragon Below is Eberron, the Dragon Between. Eberron is a land of contrasts— incomparable beauty is matched by hideous evil. Churning seas divide the continents, broken only by minor archipelagos and isolated rocks that stab up from the frothing waves. Five major continents rise from the seas of Eberron. Khorvaire has assumed the mantle of the world’s center and the heart of civilization. It is a crucible in which all peoples and races mix and mingle. Human kingdoms stand shoulder to shoulder with those of elves, gnomes, and dwarves. Monstrous lands thrive in the shadows of the civilized lands, while new communities of changelings, eladrin, and dragonborn search for homelands in this diverse and burgeoning land. Most races hail from distant lands, but it’s assumed that they call Khorvaire home. The humans of Khorvaire came from Sarlona, a continent far to the east. Now, thousands of years after the human migrations from these lands, Sarlona has become a mysterious realm of strange magic. South of Khorvaire is Xen’drik. As old as Sarlona, this untamed land has been mostly reclaimed by the wilderness. Rising from the jungles are the ruins of the once-mighty empire of the giants. Drow, sahuagin, and even more vicious creatures prowl these lands, while prospectors and adventurers scour the wilds for the precious dragonshards found here. At the top of the world stretches the desolate waste of the Frostfell—frozen fields of haunted ice and jagged, unforgiving mountains. Far to the south is the Everice, a frozen region as mysterious as Xen’drik. Argonnessen is the land of dragons. This continent remains a mystery to mortals. Those who venture to its shores rarely return; those who do come back are never the same, gibbering about savage barbarians, mighty dragons, and wonders to unhinge the mind. Finally, the world has echo planes, reflections of the Dragon Between: the Feywild, the Shadow fell, and the dream plane of Dal Quor. Much of Eberron is terra incognita—more kingdoms and empires have been forgotten than are remembered. What treasures lie buried in the wilderness? What civilizations thrive in the shadows? What wonders linger undisturbed? Features of Eberron In the world of Eberron, enchantment drives technology, and aliens to this world are likely to see strange creations powered by the essence of magic. From transportation to sentient beings and more, the civilizations of Eberron have harnessed the power of magic in many ways, but the sword and the bow still hold an important place in warfare and survival. It is a mixture of the essence of medieval times and the pioneering of the industrial revolution, all surrounded by supernatural and magical phenomenon. Category:Planet